villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momakase
Momakase is a recurring antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a master chief and a thief. She serves as the main antagonist of the episode Food Fight. She was voiced by Naoko Mori. History Momakase was hired by Mr. Yama to steal a prototype gravitational disruptor from Alistair Krei. In order to steal it, Momakase worked as a sushi chef for Krei, being suggested to him by his employees as 'one of the best' chefs in San Fransokyo, which she later clarified as being the best. She served him sushi with a special toxin, which allowed her to steal the device and escape, right before Big Hero 6 arrived to attend Krei. Returning to her office located in the underground cooking competition, she met with Yama to give him the anti-gravity device and get paid, but Yama looked at his blueprints and saw that it was just one half of it, thus refusing to pay and telling her to call him when she had the other half. Having enough of this, Momakase decided to betray Yama and plots to steal the other half of the disruptor so that she can sell the whole device on the black market to the highest bidder. She returned to Krei's office to search for the other half and was ambushed by Hiro, Wasabi and Baymax. Despite their efforts, Momakase succeeded in stealing the other half of the device, leaving by using a smoke bomb as well as slicing the shelf behind them which also fell apart moments later. Back at her office, she called Yama (who now offered to pay her double) only to let him know about her change of plans, poisoning him with sushi. She told her guards to take him home and eventually give him the antidote. She then noticed Aunt Cass in the cooking ring, who had recently become a fighter in the competition and so far was undefeated, so Momakase decided to challenge her. When the competition began, she cheated by making Cass trip over and subsequently tried to sabotage her dish multiple times, although most of her attempts actually resulted in Cass's favor. During the competition, Big Hero 6 entered her office and managed to retrieve the gravity device and defeat her guards. Momakase noticed the ongoing fight and rushed to deliver her plate to the competition judges, then dropped a net over Cass so that she couldn't deliver hers. The deadly thief then went into her office and fought the team, pinning Fred against a wall with her knives and trapping Honey Lemon in her own foam. She kicked Wasabi and made him drop the disruptor, which was accidentally turned on and made everything in the office and the cooking ring to turn blue. Thanks to the anti-gravity effect, Cass freed herself from the net and delivered her plate to the judges in time, winning the competition. Angry at the announcement, Momakase attacked her while floating, but Hiro deactivated the disruptor, leaving Momakase to be trapped in the net. Momakase later appeared in the news when Momakase is arrested for her crimes, an act witnessed by Cass and Hiro. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Ninjas Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Cheater